Gods In Blossom
by mirasanmorgan
Summary: A one-shot I started for my favorite couple. Fluffy and cute. Yato x Hiyori


Gods in Blossom: A set of Yato & Hiyori One-Shots

Part 1: _The Jacket_

"YATO!"

Hiyori's sharp voice snapped him out of his daydream, only to glance up at her bright purple eyes that were shining under the shade of her umbrella. Rain poured around them in the small alleyway, as he sheepishly slid himself out the trash can and back onto the ground.

"Yato... Here. there's two cheesy buns in the bag, one for you and Yukine." Hiyori sighed. "Honestly, Yato, you have to stop creeping around! Its freaking me out!" She shivered under her scarf. "Besides, you have one job to do and its to fix me. I can't have you playing around like this..." lost in thought, Hiyori continued until a piercing blue color caught her eyes and made her heart almost jump through her throat.

"Hiyori... " Yato suddenly stood, inches away from her body. A pair of neon blue eyes slowly set themselves onto their target. Bursting with electricity, and warmth. His smell…like nothing she ever smelt before. His body, the musky scent mixed with vanilla and memories- memories...

Hiyori froze, as he looked down on her. He moved strand of hair away from her ear, and slowly lowered himself to her height. "Hiyori... ", Yato spoke, his breath sending shivers up her spine. "Thanks." She looked up to see his reddening face, smirking slightly as he brushed her hair back into place.

"I.. I guess I better get back home." Hiyori sighed. Laughing, he grabbed the buns, then lowered himself back into the trash can. "See ya tomorrow!" Yato grinned, slammed the trash can lid back down, and started rolling down the street.

"EHH!? Yato! Wait!-"

The can halted, and an excited Yato peeked over the lid. "Yeah? Hiyori, what's up?"

"I- was meaning to ask you, what happened to your jacket?"

Once more, Yato popped out the can and did a quick examination of himself." Eh-WHAT?!" Yato's face went blue. " My jacket..."

A huge tear had formed on the arm, exposing his bicep. "No... MY JACKET!" Yato flung himself onto the ground, pulling at his zipper. He pulled the torn garment off, tears in his eyes. "My baby..." He snuffled. "How did this happen?! What did I do today...?" Yato's face shriveled in disdain once he remembered. Hiyori knelt down and folded his jacket in her arms. "Its ok Yato! Really! I can fix it for yo-"

"YOU CAN?!" Yato nearly jumped on her back, tears and snot dripping down his face.

"Yato! You're heavy! No, I'm not carrying you. Come on, lets go get my sewing kit."

Part 2: _Night_

The rain had subsided and the two walked back to Hiyori's home. checking the hallway before stepping inside, Hiyori beckoned Yato to follow her up the stairs, and into her room. Yato crawled, sniffling up the stairs with his torn jacket in tow.

"Yato.. Its ok. We can fix this." Hiyori's warm smile stopped him in his tracks.

"Hiyori.."

 _She can fix anything..._

"Yato?"

He snapped out of his day dream and glanced over at the soft smile of the young girl.

"I'm sorry for opposing myself on you. I should've been more careful today. I don't have to stay-really! I can head back to Kofuku's place..."

Hiyori's eyes shone in the lamp light of her pink room. I think I might have something better for you-I mean- you can try it on-"

She blushed, stammered, tilting her head to one side, then to the other.

Yato laid himself on the side of hiyori's bed and crossed his legs, sighing half heartedly. " Whatcha got, Hiyori?"

Hiyori's face lit up with a determined look. Quietly she exited out her room into her older brother's room. A low rustling could be heard through the wall as she poked her head through various drawers and a closet. Minutes later, Hiyori came back with a coat bag in her arms.

"Yato...these are my older brother's jackets and pants. I- I thought maybe, you would like to take a look through them to see if you saw anything you liked?" She blushed as she set the coat bag down and pulled out the garments. Yato sprung up, an excited look on his face growing into a huge smile.

"Hiyori! Wow really? Its been centuries since I've worn something new-" he pawed at the clothes happily. "This will match my fluffy fluff scarf!" His blue eyes gleamed.

"Thanks Hiyori. I hope your brother doesn't mind."

Hiyori smiled and sat across the bed, watching Yato happily roll in the new clothes she brought out for him.

"Well, Yato. This calls for a fashion show! Try on the stuff!" Giggling, she got up to head towards the door.

"I'll wait outside-"

Yato grabbed her small palm and enclosed it into his.

"Hiyori, wait- you don't have to go anywhere- its your room, I can step out- unless...

His eyes turned to slits, a devilish smile escaping his lips.

"You can stay and watch, if you like."

 _*WHOMP*_

"YAAAAOOOW!" Yato rubbed his bruised head. "Whaddya do that for..." Yato mewled, flopping around on the bed.

Exasperated, Hyori turned her head. "I can close my eyes. Come on Yato!"

"Hh-alright, alright…"

Gingerly, Yato turned around to the far corner of the bedroom to start removing his clothing.

"Ok, uh. My shirt comes off first." Yato muttered. The soft sound of his shirt dropping to the floor made Hiyori's body shiver nervously. Eyes firmly planted shut, Hiyori had to fight the sudden urge to not glance a peek at the Clamity God stripping in her bedroom.

 _"_ _oh man, oh man..."_

Yato could feel himself sweating overtime. _"Geez, they should just call me the sweat god instead of calamity... oh shit, my pants..."_

He could sense Hiyori's heavy breathing from across the room. Smiling to himself, he continued to undress.

Hiyori continued to squeeze her eyes as she heard the low unzip of the god's pants fall to her floor. Suddenly, the room seemed to get smaller as the smell of warmth and vanilla filled the air. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to look.

Sneaking a quick peek, Hiyori almost fainted from loss of breath.

Yato's defined upper body muscles moved as fluid as water as he quickly slipped off his jersey pants, exposing strong muscular legs that matched his even larger upper chest and back. Centuries of fighting phantoms and demons had left him ripped and with various scars littering his broad chest.

Hiyori swallowed. She no longer worshipped her mighty wrestler.

She watched, breathless, as he slipped on her brother's old jeans and black shirt. He lazily threw the black utility jacket on, then threw his boots onto his feet.

"What do you think?"

Hiyori turned, then stopped- it was if time had slowed down. In-front of her- a handsome man, in well-fitted clothing towering over her bed. The beautiful smell grew stronger, as Hiyori's legs went to jelly.

His electric blue eyes seemed to cut themselves into her soul, and search her.

She felt powerless against the sweet aroma the God had…

 _"_ _Does Yato... know he looks this good..."_

Yato stood before Hiyori, feeling less than confident. He loved his jersey, it had been with him through everything. _"But…."_ He pushed his hair out of his face. He could tell it was a major change of look, from the beet red face of Hiyori slowly rolling off the bed to stand.

"Ya-Ya-Yato.. uhm, you look..." Hiyori could barely form the words in her mouth.

"Very… handsome."

And he did. Everything fit him perfectly, as if it was made for him. The jersey no longer hid his form, rather, the new clothes fit and accentuated every muscle perfectly on his body. His eyes lit up even brighter in dim light of the room.

"thanks Hiyori. Everything fits great. But…" he glanced at his jersey forlornly. "I do feel as though something is missing."

Hiyori found the courage to form coherent words again. "Yato.. silly. Put your scarf on." She reached down to grab the God's scarf. Lifting it up to his neck, she hesitated.

Yato, with a confirming smile that melted Hiyori to her core, grabbed both of her hands to help her fasten his scarf back around his neck. He placed her hands down slowly, but was caught off guard when she wouldn't let go. Looking into her eyes, he could tell why.

Hiyori, holding his palms, slowly started to wrap her arms around the god's chest and hug him. Yato could hear her slow breathing as she inhaled his smell.

"Hiyori… I – there's something I need… "He trailed off as he noticed her eyes slowly closing, falling fast into sleep.

"What's up Yato? Sorry, I got really sleepy all of a sudden-long day…"

Yato breathed in her scent as he continued to hug his friend.

"I… I love you."

"Hmmmm… what Yato? I'm sorry, very sleepy…"

Hiyori was fast asleep now, resting in Yato's arms. He held her, watching her every breath as she fell deeper into sleep.

 _"_ _You've fought for me. You were the only one who remembered me. You helped me see that Yukine was more to me than just my regalia. You built me a shrine._

 _I love you, Hiyori. I will tell you one day."_

He laid her down onto her bed and tucked her into her covers so she would be warm.

He slowly laid his jersey jacket next to her. Hiyori breathed, then pushed her face into the jacket to continue smelling his beautiful smell in her sleep. He stood, watching his best friend- his love-sleep soundly in her bed. He smiled. _"so that's what she means when she says she can smell me."_ Yato laughed softly. Quietly sitting next to Hiyori's bedside, he stroked her long brown hair.

He then stood, tucking his hands into his new jacket. The soft noise awoke Hiyori slightly, as she sleepily opened her eyes and whispered Yato's name.

"Yato?"

"Yeah?"

She reached her hand out, to be met with his.

"Please don't leave me tonight."


End file.
